The Fourth World: Old Testament
by Emperorwatergate
Summary: A spin-off of my Fourth World fic, primarily for worldbuilding and backstories. This is gonna get pretty dark.
1. Hitchhiker's Guide To The Omniverse

Consider this to be a map of the established omniverse so far in my fics (Kill La Kill Season 2, The Fourth World, The Last Rites Of Kodaka Hasegawa, Gold Wind Blows, Unjustice Society Of America, The Greatest Blasphemy Of All Time, Ozymandias, and Man Against Society).

Beware of spoilers!:

 **Multiverse-KLK (Kill La Kill):**

\- Earth-KLK-1 (Main Universe): After the defeat of the alien Life Fibers and their human servants, the world mostly returned to normal. Satsuki Kiryuin, Ira Gamagoori, Nonon Jakuzure, Uzu Sanageyama, Houka Inumuta, and Shiro Iori were all pardoned by the United Nations. Satsuki used her influence to have Rei Hououmaru pardoned as well. Ryuko Matoi, savior of Earth, and her adoptive family, the Mankanshokus, had settled into a quiet life. However, the meeting of a strange entity named Jack signified the beginning of a new conflict across the multiverse, involving the Death Fibers, the self-proclaimed apex predators of the universe.

\- Earth-KLK-2 ("Crime Drama" Universe): Rookie police detective Ryuko Matoi, along with her more experienced partner, Aikuro Mikisugi, have investigated and solved many cases over their careers. The two that will haunt them for the rest of their lives, however, will be the cases of the Hellhound and Scissors Killers. Hellhound was a particularly sadistic psychopath who outwitted the police at nearly every turn, only to allow himself to be arrested after kidnapping Matoi. The Scissors Killer case was filled with twists and dark family secrets, concluding in an emotional confrontation that nearly cost Matoi's mother and sister their lives. Hellhound, who was revealed to be local psychiatrist Houka Inumuta, had constructed a device that had infused him and his allies with nanobots, granting them superhuman abilities. Ryuko was trapped in Honnouji Penitentiary, Hellhound's former prison and current fortress, and the only people who can save her now are five other captives: Dr. Mako Mankanshoku, Ryuko's girlfriend, Tsumugu Kinagase, a vigilante who has a history with Ryuko's family, Mayor Ragyo Kiryuin, Ryuko's estranged mother, Rei Hououmaru, a woman with a personal connection to the Scissors Killer, and, most surprisingly, the Scissors Killer herself. While this is all happening, Inumuta and his Insidious Four are wandering the multiverse, on a mission from the Death Fibers.

\- Earth-KLK-3 ("Emperor Houka" Universe): A world where Inumuta led a violent rebellion against Satsuki, started by his murder of Nonon. Now the Emperor of Japan, Inumuta keeps his subjects content, masking his true evil nature. The only person this dark place can call a hero is Shiro Iori, who Inumuta forcibly recruited into his New Student Council.

\- Death Fiber Pocket Dimension: A dimension outside of reality (unlike the dimensions of the MN multiverse), populated by the Death Fibers. Created by the godlike Master Of Puppets and led by the Song And Dance Man, a flamboyant sadist with a mysterious past, it also serves as the Life Fiber afterlife. When a Life Fiber dies, its soul is transported to the dimension, where it is eaten by the Death Fibers. The Master Of Puppets seeks to conquer the omniverse, making him a constant threat to all of existence.

 **Multiverse-MN (Future Diary):**

\- Earth-MN-1A (First World): The original Earth-1 of this multiverse, and the site of the first Survival Game. After Yuno Gasai won, she abandoned this timeline for the Second World. The Murmur of Earth-2, to test the limits of his powers, revived an unknown Diary Holder. This Diary Holder revived their former enemies, along with Aru Akise and others who had been killed due to the game, and transformed the dying timeline into a twisted, undead monstrosity. The Diary Holder became the mad god known as Deus Ex Machina, whose second-in-command is Ganger, an unholy, depraved, psychopathic monster who claims to be this timeline's version of Yukiteru Amano. Notably, Yuno was not one of the people revived by Diabolus, as her soul had merged with that of the Third World's Yuno. Diabolus' identity is currently unknown, as it appears to be impossible for them to be a Diary Holder despite claims to the contrary.

\- Heaven-MN-1A: The domain of Deus. Currently merged with the other two Heavens.

\- Hell-MN-1A: Where Murmur is from. Interestingly, she (identifies as female here, unlike her Earth-2 version) is genuinely loyal to God, but not Deus specifically; she only serves whoever happens to be God at the time. Currently merged with the other two Hells.

\- Earth-MN-1B/Heaven-MN-1C (Second World): Created when Yuno traveled back in time. Mostly similar to the First World, with exceptions being that Yuno (the FW one, as the SW one had been killed by her) was more ruthlessly pragmatic and violent (due to subconscious memories of the First World and her own insanity), Yuki being slightly more cowardly (due to Yuno being overprotective), and Minene surviving and gaining divine powers. After Yuki won the Survival Game, the timeline lived out its natural lifespan, eventually collapsing and merging with the Heaven of the Third World. Yuki and the Third World Yuno, along with the three Murmurs, currently live there as the Third World's gods.

\- Heaven-MN-1B: The same as the FW Heaven.

\- Hell-MN-1B: The same as the FW Hell.

\- Earth-MN-1C (Third World): A much nicer version of Earth-1, created when Yuno traveled back in time again. Here, the game never started, changing the lives of the Diary Holders for the better. Yuno's soul merged with that of the FW Yuno, with a similar thing happening with Nishijima and his SW self (likely due to SW Minene's subconscious use of her powers). The SW Aru was revived, meaning there is no TW Aru. Reisuke is the only one with a Diary, a recreation of his SW self's version.

\- Hell-MN-1C: The same as the last two Hells. Gremory is also from here, and also serves God.

\- Earth-MN-1D (Paradox): Created accidentally when the FW Murmur accidentally erased the FW Yuno (this was in the Second World). Yuki was severely injured by Takao, who was killed by Aru. Aru replaced Yuki as the First until he recovered and went through the Game without killing anyone else; through this he allied himself with Marco, Ai, Rei, and Tsubaki, who fell in love with him. Murmur destroyed the timeline and recreated the Second World, but not perfectly; the two Arus' souls had merged due to Murmur's inexperience with rebuilding timelines, leaving him with a feeling that the SW Yuki was somehow important. The SW Yuki used the remains of the Paradox to help build the Third World, merging the Paradox souls with the TW souls.

\- Earth-MN-2: The universe The Fourth World is set in. The Survival Game was cancelled, with the new plan of Deus being to form a pantheon of Diary Holders.

\- Heaven-MN-2: The domain of Deus; angels such as Michael govern the outer parts, while Deus prefers to live in the Cathedral Of Causality in the center of Heaven.

\- Hell-MN-2: The domain of Emperor Lucifer, populated by demons. Murmur is from here.

\- The Dreamlands: A Lovecraftian land of dreams, populated by strange creatures. Dark Rooms are extensions of the Dreamlands, existing in the mind of every human.

\- Earth-MN-3 (The Thirteenth Diary Owner): A universe with two extra Diary Holders, Azami Kirisaki/The Thirteenth, and her boyfriend, the Fourteenth.

\- Earth-MN-4 (Another World): Here, the Survival Game had different players, and was set in a virtual reality managed by Deus/Olympia, a rogue AI.

 **Multiverse-H (Haganai):**

\- Earth-H-1 (Main Universe): A fairly mundane universe, here the Neighbor's Club attempts to make friends. They're blissfully unaware that something dark is about to arrive.

 **Multiverse-YY (Yuru Yuri):**

\- Earth-YY-1 (Main Universe): Another mundane universe, currently under attack by the Song And Dance Man, Hellhound, and Ganger.

\- Earth-YY-2 (Gold Wind Blows): A darker universe, where Nanamori City is ruled in the shadows by a mysterious drug supplier known as Caid.

 **Multiverse-DC (DC Comics):**

\- Earth-DC-10125 (Velocity's Universe): In the 1940's, Keystone City was suffering from the effects of a new street drug, Velocity-9. Jay Garrick, a college student, was studying it before he was struck by lightning.

 **Multiverse-DND (Dungeons And Dragons):**

\- Earth-DND-1 (Eberron): A world recovering from a great war, where a group of monsters seek to kill the gods they hold responsible.

 **Multiverse-K (Kaiju):**

\- Earth-K-1 (Ozymandias): Nature show host Carl Dunham leads an expedition to Skull Island, an uncharted island in Indonesia.

 **Multiverse-MHA (My Hero Academia):**

\- Earth-MHA-1 (Main Universe): A universe where eighty percent of humanity has superpowers. The students of UA Academy are about to be attacked by the Terror, a non-powered man in a suit of armor. But something about him seems off. It's as if he shouldn't be there.

Hope you enjoyed the map!~


	2. Yuki's Amazing Origin Story

"Yuki, wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Yukiteru Amano woke up and, as many do when they wake up in the morning, instantly regretted the fact that he existed. Yuki was a thirteen year old boy with an average (if somewhat feminine) frame, short black hair, blue eyes, and a rather unenthusiastic outlook on the rest of his life.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Fuuuuuuuccckkk!"

He sighed and sat up in bed. "Coming, mom! Just lemme get dressed!" He picked out a black shirt and (despite his embarrassment at still having pretty much no body hair to speak of) beige cargo shorts. He put on some white socks, got out of bed, and left his room, being once again reminded that he now lived in a small house with his single mother. Still, a small house with a single mom is better than a big house with a terrified mom and an abusive dad.

Small new house, no friends, still no girlfriend, and (as of two weeks ago, when the divorce was finalized) officially being from a broken home (and speaking of things breaking, he was not fond of his puberty-changed voice). Yes, it looked like 2015 was going to be a fun year indeed for young Yuki.

Eventually, he finished his walk to his new school (he had to change schools when he and his mom moved). It was a bit larger than he expected, which was rather surprising, considering the area it was in was well-known for being incredibly poor. He just assumed that Mayor Bacchus really cared about education. By the end of the day, he would be proven wrong.

As he settled into his new classroom, he glanced around at his classmates. There was a brown-haired girl with glasses, who reminded him of his mother. To the right of her was a beautiful pink-haired girl. On the other side of the room was a tanned girl with short brown hair, who was sitting next to a girl with light purple hair. The four were surrounded by various other students, but Yuki managed to pick out the one person he did know in the room: Ouji Kosaka.

Kosaka, whose shade of dark hair somewhat resembled Yuki's, often picked on him when they were younger. That changed last year, when Yuki, in his first instance of being the giver of violence rather than the receiver, got drunk for the first time and fought him. The two were both arrested, but were quickly released due to their ages.

He was a cunt, in other words.

The teacher, a green-eyed man with red hair, walked in. He closed the door behind him, sat at his desk, and looked around at the class. He sighed.

"Alright, you little bastards. My name is Mr. Hiyama. Let's see whose here, and exactly how low I should set my expectations for this year."

Takao had a reputation as a rather cruel teacher (in fact, due to the school's desperation for teachers, he literally could not be fired unless he was convicted of a felony, so he could basically be as sadistic as he wanted), but he could be nice if he believed you had potential. This being Sakurami, however, very few students had potential.

He looked at one side of the room and smiled. "Ah, Ms. Wakaba. You were the student with the second-highest grades last year. I expect great things from you." He rolled his eyes. "Of course, second place doesn't mean shit," he muttered under his breath. He shifted his gaze slightly and his smile returned.

"And we appear to have been graced with the presence of Ms. Gasai!"

Everyone looked at Yuno. She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ms. Gasai! Everyone, this is the student with not only the highest grades for every year since Kindergarten out of this entire class, but in this entire school!" Once again, he looked away and muttered something. "Not that such a thing is exactly difficult, considering the retards that go here..." He looked back. "I expect you all to follow her example!"

He turned away from Yuno, who was currently bright red, and looked towards the other side of the room. "Coming in third is Ms. Nonosaka, and next to her is our star athlete, Ms. Tsukishima." Mao smiled, while Hinata frowned upon hearing her last name. "These two are often contestants in the local beauty pageant, and you can clearly see why!" Hinata's smile returned. Takao turned away for yet a third time. "Then again, it's not really a beauty pageant if they let anyone in and there's categories besides 'beauty'..." Orin, Ai, and Kamado always won in their respective categories, while Yuki's mom was often the third and final loser.

"Let's see, who else, who else...ah, Mr. Kosaka. One of the students who just barely managed to get into this grade."

Kosaka laughed smugly. "Like I give a shit about that!"

Takao laughed in a more genuine way, and for a fourth time muttered under his breath. "Little fucking asswipe, someone should gut you like a fish."

At no point did Takao notice that everyone could hear him, and in fact had heard everything he had said previously. He would not have cared even if he did notice.

Finally, he looked at Yuki and grimaced. "And last, and most definitely least, we have..." He loudly sighed. "Yukiteru. The only student here with a lower average than Mr. Kosaka. Look at this absolute failure, everyone. Go on, look at him! If Ms. Gasai is the student I want you all to be like, Yukiteru is the one I want you to never be like."

Yuki awkwardly looked down. Most of the students (especially Yuno) were rather uncomfortable seeing Yuki being talked to like this, but were too afraid to say anything. Kosaka, however, thought it was hilarious.

"What, you're not even going to defend yourself?" Takao laughed.

"S..." Yuki continued to look down. "Sorry," he finally said quietly.

"You know what you are, Yukiteru?"

"W-what, sir?"

"You're shit."

A very long silence came after that, until finally, Takao imparted more immortal words of wisdom onto his student:

"You're fucking shit."


	3. Yuki Vs Hinata

"God, did he have to embarrass me like that in front of everyone?"

Class had just ended and Yuki was walking down the hallway. He was staring down at his feet and thinking about how much he already hated his new school. He sighed.

"He's right, though. My grades have been dropping for years. Maybe now's the time to actually turn my life around. I mean, with dad out of the picture, I finally have the chance to do something with my life-"

Much like his grades, Yuki swiftly fell to the ground.

"What the-"

"Watch where you're goin', dickhead!"

He had bumped into Hinata, who had also fell to the floor.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry! Y-you're Tsukishima, right? I really didn't mean to-"

Hinata had gotten up and grabbed him by the collar.

"It's Hino, cocksucker! Hinata Hino, and don't you ever forget it!"

"O-okay, Hinata, and again, I'm really sorry-"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be when I beat your ass into next week!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, faggot! After school in the parking lot, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! Be there or I'll find you and drag your ass there myself!"

Hinata walked off, leaving a dazed and frightened Yuki to ponder his current situation. "I'm gonna get beaten up! I'm gonna have to fight a girl! Oh shit, did I piss myself? No, no, I'm good. But still, I'm gonna get beaten up!"

Yuki was terrified for the rest of the school day. Finally, the time had come for him to face Hinata.

The two were standing across from each other in the parking lot, surrounded by a crowd of students with their phones out and Hiyama, who had brought a folding chair and popcorn.

"L-look, is there any way we can talk this out? I really didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! I don't care if you meant to or not, if I say I'm gonna do somethin', I'm gonna do it!"

"I-it's just, I really don't wanna fight a girl-"

"Oh, do you hear that, everyone?" Hinata laughed. "He doesn't wanna fight a girl! Fine, if you're that much of a pussy, I'll let you throw the first punch. Really, I will."

"U-um, that's not-"

"Throw the first fuckin' punch or I will."

Yuki awkwardly walked over and punched Hinata in the face, knocking her back a bit. Her nose was bleeding.

"Oh god, I-I'm so, so sorry! I didn't-"

"You call that a punch?" Hinata smirked. "My turn."

She ran over and punched him in the face, knocking him back onto the pavement.

"Kick his ass!" shouted Hiyama, who was also recording. "This shit's going on Youtube. 'Stupid Kid Gets Killed By A Girl', that's a good title."

Hinata had jumped on Yuki, punching him repeatedly.

"Look at you, you're barely fighting back! What kind of loser raised you?!"

"My..." Yuki coughed up blood.

"Your what?"

"My...my mom."

Hinata paused for a bit. Then she laughed. "You hear that, everyone? This little faggot was raised to be a pussy by his stupid bitch mom!" Not many people were laughing at this point due to how one-sided the fight was. Except for Ouja and Hiyama, they loved it.

"W-what did..."

"Oh, look, he's still trying to talk! Guess I haven't hit him enough!"

She punched him again. Yuki could barely see. His head was pounding and his face was covered in blood. Initially, he had accepted that he was going to lose. He was weak - that's just how he was. His father had beaten that into him a long time ago.

"What did...you..."

He was choking on his own blood at this point. Even Ouja was a little concerned. But Yuki didn't notice.

"Are you really trying to talk shit after the beating I just gave you? You're pathetic. Barely any balls and even less muscle to back it up. How does someone as worthless as you even exist? Oh, right. Your pathetic, worthless, stupid bitch mom raised you to be this way. Oh, well. One more punch should shut you up for a while-"

"Hinata. Look at me." Yuki had opened his eyes as best he could and was glaring at her. "What the **fuck** did you just say about my mom?"

"I said she's-"

Yuki punched her in the ear as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" She got off him, clutching her ear in pain. "You fucking-"

"Take it back!"

He ran up to her and punched her in the face, knocking her back.

"YOU HEAR ME?!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY MOM!"

"Fuck you!"

He punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood. She manged to swing back at him, pushing him away from her.

"My mom's the strongest person I know! What the fuck could someone like you know about her?!"

The two exchanged blows. Blood was shed, teeth were knocked out, and bodies were bruised. Nearby, Ouja smiled. "Kick her ass, loser."

"I've had enough of you!"

"Bring it on, pussy!"

The two punched each other in the face at the same time, knocking each other to the ground. They both got up. Yuki staggered a bit, but he finally fell. Hinata turned around to the cheering crowd, only to also fall.

An hour later, the two had woken up. The parking lot was deserted. Yuki had popcorn dumped on him while he was unconscious.

"Fuck. I'm bleeding in places that should never bleed."

"Same here. Hey, Amano, you alright? Y'know, other than the blood."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Hey...listen. I'm sorry about what I said, I take it all back. Your mom raised you to be pretty damn tough."

"Thanks. Yours did, too."

"Yeah. Dad wasn't around much growing up, so she pretty much raised me. That's why I took her last name."

"Lucky. At least your dad never beat the shit out of you and her. He's still not as strong as you, though."

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry I tried to beat you up. I've been havin' a shitty day and I shouldn't have took it out on you."

"What happened?"

"Well, you're new here, so I don't expect you to know. I came out of the closet a while back and a few guys who wanted to fuck me didn't exactly like that, so they've been pickin' on my girlfriend."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. The worst part is I can't do anything about it. If I try to defend her, I'll get sued or arrested, and I can't put my mom through that. I bet you know what that feels like."

"I do. It feels so shitty, watching someone you love getting hurt and you can't even help them. So, now that everything's settled...are we cool?"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah." She got up and helped him get back on his feet. "We're cool. See you around, Yuki."

"See you around, Hino."


End file.
